


Night Out: Fancy Italian(EridanXReader)

by orphan_account



Series: Night Out reader inserts [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy and please comment!<br/>Eridan, Cronus, Dualscar, and Homestuck belong to Hussie<br/>The story belongs to me</p></blockquote>





	Night Out: Fancy Italian(EridanXReader)

You blinked in confusion as your parents’ car pulled up to a Italian restaurant you hadn’t been to in years.

 

“Erm, wasn’t this the place with the really sh-crappy service we went to awhile ago, or am I misremembering?” You barely remembered to censor yourself in time. Your mom didn’t like you swearing.

 

“Yes, but it’s been at least two years since we were there,” your mother said, pulling your little sister out of her car seat. (S/n) pitched a fit, saying she didn’t want to go here, and you tried to ignore it while smoothing down your bronze colored shirt, which had gotten wrinkled on the car ride. You glanced over through the window into the lobby. It didn’t look very crowded, so hopefully you wouldn’t have a very long wait.

 

You and your family walked into the building. Your mother froze as soon as she looked over at the people already seated, her face slowly going pale. Your father, who was getting the table, didn’t notice until he came back over.

 

“Dear, what’s wrong?” he asked her, worry evident in his tone. Your mother pulled your younger sister closer to her, and spoke quietly into your father’s ear. You took a look around yourself, to try and find the reason for her distress, and you found it easily.

 

Highbloods. Three of them, all sitting together.

 

You’d never met a highblooded troll before, but you’d heard the stories. Your mother had spoken to a few low and midblooded trolls in her job, and her perception had been colored. Your personal belief was that you had to judge an individual person on themselves, not circumstance of birth. It wasn’t like they could help it.

 

Still, you tucked your silver Sufferer pendant underneath your shirt. No sense in showing anything that could get you into trouble if they were the bad sort. You knew enough about the hemospectrum to know that humans were either treated as middleish by some trolls or as the lowest of the low by others, unfortunately the majority. 

 

You turned back to your parents, who had composed themselves as the hostess came over. She led you over to a table that was only two tables away from where the highbloods sat. You all got seated, and as you sat down, one of them looked up curiously. His and your eyes met.

 

Your eyes widened, and you quickly looked at the menu in front of you, praying you didn’t blush. You could almost feel him watching you. Normally you wouldn’t be flustered about, or even notice, a random stranger meeting your eyes, but _fuck_ , he was hot.

 

He had a bright purple streak down the center of his slicked back hair, and his eyes were a deep violet color that looked like stained glass. He wore thick black framed glasses, and there was a blue striped scarf wrapped around his neck. He looked extremely bored, in all honesty, but when you looked out of the corner of your eye, you saw him watching you.

 

You could practically feel your face heating up. Your mother gave you an odd look as she ordered your sister’s drink, but you smiled and waved it off. The server took all of your drink orders, but then looked around quickly, and leaned down to your mother’s side.

 

“Ma’am, if you want another table,” she said softly, glancing over her shoulder at the trolls, “that can certainly be arranged. We don’t want any of our patrons to feel uncomfortable.”

 

Your mother swallowed, and looked over at the trolls. You rolled your eyes. Honestly, they hadn’t even _done_ anything. Well, let you rephrase that; the tallest one looked like he had had a little too much wine, and the second tallest one was chewing on an unlit cigarette and facepalming, so they’d done something. But it wasn’t like they were spitting curses and crap!

 

“Fuckin’ landdwwellers...actin’ like wwe havve no class….”

 

Well, that might count.

 

It sounded like that faint mumble had come from the one who had looked at you, the shortest one. He leaned his head on his palm, staring out the window at the passing cars. You took the time to study his profile before the one with the cigarette looked up at you. His mouth twisted into a smirk, and he leaned in and whispered something to the one you were studying. His head snapped up, and he turned to look at you.

 

A slow smile spread across his face, showing his sharp teeth, and he winked at you and gave you a small wave. You quirked an eyebrow and smiled back, before quickly pulling up the menu and scanning the page without reading a word, attempting to hide the blush on your face. What were you getting to eat again? What was eating?

 

The place started to fill up, and your waitress still hadn’t come back after she had dropped off the drinks. You had snuck a few more looks at the boy while you waited. The older boy watched this with amusement, and after a while, whispered something to your boy that made him turn violently purple, which you secretly thought was cute. At least, until he winked at you again, you blushed violently, and your mother looked at you like you were having an aneurysm.

 

“Honey...are you okay?” she asked slowly, flicking her gaze over her shoulder at the highblooded boy. You nodded quickly as you spotted the waitress coming over, biting your lip as the boy was blocked from your sight.

 

“What can I get you?” the waitress asked cheerfully, unexpectedly turning to you. You gulped, picked up the menu, and said the first thing you saw that sounded remotely appetizing.

 

“Uh...I’ll have the shrimp scampi.” The waitress nods, going on to the rest of your family. You sighed in relief, leaning back in your chair and glancing back over at the boy. He appeared to have stopped watching you now. The waitress left after getting the rest of the orders. You relaxed for a moment, paying half attention to the noise behind you, when you heard the boy speak up.

 

“I’ll havve wwhatevver she’s havvin’.” You looked over your shoulder, only to see the waitress at the trolls’ table, and the boy staring at you. His and your faces lit up at the same time, and you turned back around quickly, almost knocking over your drink. Your brother raised an eyebrow.

 

You kept looking back over at the boy, even when he wasn’t looking at you. When he caught you, you didn’t look away. You would end up staring at each other for a few seconds before looking away, usually blushing. Unbeknownst to you, your brother watched this, and an evil smile spread over his face.

 

When your food finally arrived, your mother gave the waitress a look, which made her run away. Well, walk very quickly, but you get the idea. You tried to focus on your food, which was delicious, but it was kind of hard. That boy was distracting, who could blame you? 

 

You kept dropping shrimp in your lap-twisting around in the chair to watch the boy made you keep missing your mouth. You felt grateful he couldn’t see you clumsiness, though it was hard to hide when you almost knocked your bowl over from your phone buzzing in your pocket. You saved the bowl, set down your fork, and pulled the phone out, only to see a text from your brother.

 

**Ya know sis, if you stare any harder, your eyes might pop out.**

 

You sputtered and sent a reply. **I am not staring!**

 

**Please, you’ve been checking that guy out since we got here. By the way, it looks like he’s doing the same thing. ;)**

 

**Isn’t this the part where you tell me you knew he was trouble when he walked in?**

 

**Sorry, you’re not going to make me make another Taylor Swift reference. Just don’t go into any dark alleys. Or get in his car.**

 

You looked up and glared at your brother, who just grinned. You muttered profanities under your breath as you shoveled food into your mouth, earning yourself a sharp look from your mom. A soft chuckle from across the room made you turn around again with a piece of spaghetti hanging out of your mouth. The boy was grinning at you.

 

You felt the heat rise to your face once more, and turned around. You set your fork down, got up, and walked as quickly as you could toward the bathroom. When you brushed past the highbloods’ table, you felt a single cold finger run down your hand. You pulled away and kept walking; as you did, you heard a chair scrape across the floor. You sped up, entering the bathroom just as you heard footsteps come up behind you.

 

You spun around, praying the door wouldn’t open. It didn’t; in fact, you heard the opposite door-the entrance to the men’s bathroom-open and then shut. You sighed in relief, washing up your hands and face, before listening to see if the door had opened. No sounds came through, so you deemed it safe to exit the bathroom. You opened the door and went through, only to walk into a rather hard chest surrounded by purple silk.

 

You looked up into a pair of violet eyes, and you stepped backward into the door, hitting your head on it. The troll boy laughed softly at the look on your face.

 

“Can I help you?” you squeaked, unintentionally craning your neck-he was tall. He grinned, showing a set of very, _very_ sharp teeth.

 

“You could tell me your name, beautiful.” he purred, the sound sending a shiver down your spine. You bit your lip, trying to decide if you were even more attracted to him or pissed off. You went with both.

 

“I might have considered it if you weren’t acting like a creeper right now.” you said flatly. His face fell slightly, and you did your best not to feel bad.

 

He pouted, and you felt even worse. “Oh come on, I knoww you wwere wwatchin’ me. I just wwanted to talk to ya.”

 

“So you decided to accost me...outside a bathroom.” you said slowly, raising an eyebrow. “Classy.”

 

His face fell more, and he stared at the ground, grinding the tip of his leather boot into the carpet. You were really starting to feel bad now. You mentally sighed, and stuck your hand out.

 

“Look, let’s start over,” you said, sticking out your hand. “I’m (y/n) (l/n).”

 

He smiled slightly, taking your hand and bringing to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to your knuckles. Your face heated up for the ninety millionth time that night.

 

“I’m Eridan Ampora.” he murmured softly. You bit your lip, wanting to pull away but at the same time enjoying the contact. His hand, and his lips, were very cool and slightly rough. You reluctantly pulled your hand away, and he frowned.

 

You nervously glanced over in the direction of your table, but you couldn’t see it. You did not even want to think about what your mom would say if she saw you in this position. You turned back to Eridan, only to see him having moved a little closer to you. You held up both hands.

 

“Okay, Eridan, I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt, but you need to give me some space, okay?” you said, giving him a sharp look. He pouted again, and damn did he look adorable. You tried to keep the stern look on your face, but gave up after a moment, settling for ‘wryly amused’.

 

You rummaged in your purse for a moment, before pulling out a piece of paper ripped from your notebook and a pen. You scribbled your chumhandle(and cell number, for good measure) on it, and handed it to him.

 

“There’s my handle.” you said, crossing your arms. “Message me tonight, m’kay? But don’t call yet, I’m not sure how my mom would react to that.”

 

Eridan just stared at the paper like it was made of solid gold, mouth slightly open, then folded it neatly and tucked it into his jean pocket. You turned to go, only to be spun around and met with a pair of soft, slightly salty lips crashing into yours. Your eyes snapped wide, and you relished it for a moment before remembering exactly what was happening. You gasped, pushed him away, and smacked him across the face, knocking his glasses askew.

 

“You’re lucky I didn’t take my number back after that, jerkface!” you yelled, your face feeling like it was on fire. He put a webbed hand to his not slightly violet cheek, and pushed his glasses back into place, before straightening and grinning.

 

“Slap or not, that was fun.” he murmured. 

 

You opened and closed your mouth a few times, unable to bring words to your lips, before settling for leveling him with a death glare. You stalked off, praying that your family waiting for you in the lobby wouldn’t notice your burning face. You rejoined them and made your way out to the car with your face still flaming, rebuffing any concerned questions with a glare. You were wondering if you should have taken back the paper, when your brother asked smugly, “You get your hot date?”

 

You choked on the last bite of roll you’d stuffed in your mouth. “What the _fuck?!_ ”

 

“(y/n) (l/n)!” your mother snapped. “Do _not_ use that kind of language!”

 

You completely ignored your mother in favor of attempting to crawl over the backseat in a moving car to strangle your brother. He just grinned, leaning back and a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“Fishbreath’s older brother was apparently just as tired of watching his brother’s pitiful attempts at flirting as I was, so hand signals and a bit of strategic pissing you off made a chance meeting mysteriously happen.” 

 

He pretended to swoon back in his seat, and you resolved to delete his Assassin’s Creed save when you got home. “It’ll be just like a teen romance, sis! Or a Nicholas Sparks book. Which would you prefer?”

 

“ _Fuck. You._ ”

 

“(y/n)!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please comment!  
> Eridan, Cronus, Dualscar, and Homestuck belong to Hussie  
> The story belongs to me


End file.
